


Possible Destinations

by ANGSWIN



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANGSWIN/pseuds/ANGSWIN
Summary: John wants to go on holiday. Sherlock does not understand why...at first.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43
Collections: Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	Possible Destinations

**Author's Note:**

> **2020 Tropes & Fandoms Challenge:**  
> Roll Date: 3/28/20  
> Square: 40/Regular  
> Trope: Holiday
> 
> This is a slightly expanded version of the story that was originally posted in my _Multifandom Drabble _collection.__

Sherlock suddenly looked up from his computer research to see his former flatmate standing right next to him. “John!” he exclaimed. “What are you doing here?”

The doctor just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Unfortunately, some things never changed…and his best friend was one of them. Therefore, he knew that his whole plan was probably a bad idea, after all. _Why rock the boat?_ However, he was _so_ tired of the uncertainty and the waiting when it was clear that his and Sherlock's relationship had irrevocably shifted sometime after Mary's death from simple camaraderie into something _more._

Perhaps it might have even happened much earlier than that, and he had not wanted to admit it. Nevertheless, the simple truth of the matter was that, despite his earlier frequent protestations that he was not gay, he now felt the definite and confusing change every time he and Sherlock were alone together...or when he watched the detective interact with his beloved Rosie. Consequently, it drove him crazy and he had to know for sure how the inscrutable detective felt. Therefore, he soldiered ahead and answered, anyway. 

“I’ve been standing here talking to you for almost ten minutes now, Sherlock. Did you even hear a word of what I said?”

“Don’t be absurd, John. I would have known if you had entered the room that long ago.” The detective replied, as he waved his hand vaguely at the door – completely unable to admit that he had been oblivious to the man’s entrance – especially since he was usually hyperaware of John’s presence...for many reasons. Therefore, Sherlock paused mid-wave and quickly changed the subject. 

“Where is Rosie?” he asked instead as he looked around in vain for his absent goddaughter.

John threw up his hands in exasperation as he also plopped down unceremoniously in his old chair. “She’s having a biscuit with Mrs. Hudson, Sherlock. I told you that when I came in. You even nodded. I thought that meant you were listening, but I guess I should have known better.” 

Sherlock did not reply. Now that his attention was attuned to his surroundings again, the detective was preoccupied as he watched the man who sat across from him. He could tell that there was something different about his friend. In fact, John appeared nervous...but excited, at the same time...and he kept shifting his position in the chair as it became increasingly obvious that he wanted to ask something. 

“Well?” Sherlock finally asked when John stopped fidgeting and it seemed as if he had decided to forget the whole thing altogether.

John just shook his head at the man as he gathered up enough of his old Army courage again to repeat the invitation that he had already issued a few minutes ago, but which Sherlock had obviously not heard...or even registered...at all. 

“Look," he finally said. "I came to tell you that I am sick of all the gray rainy days of London right now. I’m thinking about a holiday…somewhere sunny. Can you believe that Rosie has never seen the ocean? At any rate, I just wanted to know…well…if you’d like to come with us?” The last sentence sounded hopeful, but not at all certain. However, Sherlock missed the unsure tone entirely because he was too fixated on the idea...at first.

“A _holiday?”_ he asked somewhat aghast at the thought of being on a beach somewhere…away from London and his cases. He looked at John as if he had grown an extra head. “Why do you feel the need to go somewhere _again?_ We just took that trip to Devonshire.”

“Sherlock, that was on the Baskerville case…and it was over five years ago!”

“Well, then…” Sherlock continued, completely undaunted by John’s logic. “You and Mary did go to the Caribbean.”

John sighed. “That was for our honeymoon, Sherlock…and it was more than three years ago. A lot has happened since then, as you well know! She’s not here anymore, and right now I just want to get away from London…the weather…the memories…the clinic… _everything_ …for a little while. Is that too much to ask for? Just a little family holiday with the three of us: Rosie, me, and…well… _you_ …if you would quit being so bloody irritating and just accept the damn invitation already!”

“A _family_ holiday?” Sherlock repeated slowly. He understood the meaning of the words, but the implied context was something else entirely. _Could John finally mean…?_

“Well…yeah,” John met Sherlock’s eyes and held them as he swallowed nervously. “ _Family_ …actually a helluva lot more than _just_ family...If that is alright?” 

The moment…and all of their still unspoken words and as yet unconfessed feelings…stretched between them. 

“Yes,” Sherlock finally admitted quietly. “That is very much alright.” His normally precise voice may have even cracked a little with that damnable _sentiment_ that was always so close to the surface whenever John…and now Rosie, as well…were near. However, he just could not bring himself to care…not when John’s eyes lit up at his answer. It was a beautiful sight...one that he hoped he would get to see more often...and at a closer vantage point if he could possibly arrange it. He even surmised that the look was probably mirrored on his own face, as well. 

“A _more than family_ holiday at the beach it is, then,” he agreed amiably.

For his part, John could not quite hide his relieved smile. In fact, a grin soon took over and spread like wildfire across his handsome features before he could find his voice again. “Alright then…I’ll make all of the arrangements and let you know.” He pushed himself out of his chair reluctantly. “I guess I need to go get Rosie for now, though. I didn’t tell Mrs. Hudson that I would be gone for so long. We’ll talk later, yeah?” He took a few steps towards the door before he turned to face Sherlock awkwardly. His happy smile then faded a bit when he could not seem to think of the right words to say…even though they obviously had a lot of unfinished business with which to deal. 

Sherlock also realized that he did not want John to leave yet, either. Consequently, he stood up himself. “I’m sure Ms. Hudson wouldn’t mind if you asked her to watch Rosie for a while longer. Therefore, why don’t we go have dinner at Angelo's?” he suggested. “We can discuss... _possible destinations..._ there.”

John grinned again because he knew that Sherlock was talking about far more than just their holiday getaway. In fact, it was the perfect description for their much needed discussion. _"Possible destinations_ …yeah, we can do that!” After all, he was usually a straightforward bloke, and he had been in denial of his own feelings for so long that it would actually be a relief to finally get everything out in the open. 

“I’ll go and ask Mrs. Hudson,” he added eagerly. “You call Angelo’s and ask for a table by the window. Then, I’ll meet you downstairs.” He walked to the door before he turned around one last time. “Sherlock?”

“Yes, John?”

“Make sure you ask for a candle, too.” With those parting words, the doctor was gone.

This time, Sherlock was positive that he must have looked like a grinning sentimental fool…but yet again…he could not bring himself to care.

**Author's Note:**

> Funnily enough, this story did not start off as a Johnlock. It was supposed to be a best friend/brotherly relationship between them instead. However, the characters soon took over and clearly made their opinions on the subject known. After that, I just did what they told me to do. LOL! 😆


End file.
